


Not the boss now

by mistressterably



Category: Nickolaj Coster-Waldau, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Office Sex, dom!Nickolaj, sub!Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm has a new press assistant, Nickolaj. He's the ideal man to replace Jamie. In every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the boss now

‘Mr. Coster-Waldau is in your office, Malcolm.’ Sam handed the scowling Scotsman a folder.

‘Costa-fucking who? Sounds like some fucking specialty coffee shop that’s run by fucking Frenchmen.’ Malcolm snatched the folder from his smiling assistant.

‘He’s the new press assistant. Replacement for Jamie.’ 

‘Like, fucking really? Couldn’t find a proper Scotsman could they?’ Malcolm grunted. ‘Fucking twats in human resources. They’ll hire any fucking person as long as they meet precious government quotas. Tell me he please fucking at least speaks English.’

‘He does, Malcolm. I did talk to him when he got here.’

Malcolm grimaced at the prospect of meeting the new man on the team. He still hated the fact that the hiring team wouldn’t let him get involved. Entering his office, he ignored the man sitting in the chair across from his desk. Piles and boxes of folders were stacked around the office while a large whiteboard with a two month calendar sketched out on it was against one wall with ministers’ name and times littered on it. ‘Fucking elections. Democracy should be revised to fucking elect one party for fucking twenty years at a time so that fucking politicians can actually fucking learn their goddamn jobs and do fucking real work.’

‘Isn’t that why they have you?’ Nickolaj spoke as Malcolm sat down behind his desk. 

‘They fucking have me to keep the fucking ship from getting scuttled by the pile of fucking raw sewage the politicians spew out to rot the real function of government.’ Malcolm grabbed a satsuma from the bowl on his desk, peeling it aggressively. As he popped a section in his mouth to eat it, Malcolm evaluated the man in front of him. He was certainly bulked out with muscles. His suit was definitely a more continental style than what was normally found on the occupants of Number 10. Unlike all the other aides and interns that prowled the halls, this one seemed to have a permanent five o’clock shadow on his face which Malcolm thought suited him. He mentally shook his head to clear that thought away. Fucking bastard’s shirt was too fucking tight as well. He’d have Sam give the new guy the rules of the fucking office dress code. ‘So, Mr. Costa, you got family in the coffee shop business?’

‘It’s Coster-Waldau. Not Costa. You can call me Nickolaj.’ The dark blonde man’s eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the older Scot for the first time. His impression was that Malcolm was all bluster and talk and no action. If anything, Nickolaj thought to himself, Malcolm Tucker was likely to be someone he could easily manipulate himself. The brown-grey hair that was cut close and the large hands appealed to Nickolaj. They reminded him of a past lover he’d had in Denmark. He had to suppress a smile quirking on the corner of his lips. 

‘Fuck that, I’ll call you Nick.’ Malcolm wasn’t going to attempt to try to remember the final vowel on the new bastard’s name. ‘Right, enough of the fucking social niceties. Fucking human resources tells me that you’re more than fucking qualified to do the job as my assistant. Can you fucking keep to a schedule? And I fucking mean working whatever hours needed to get shit done.’

‘I most certainly can.’ Nickolaj said. ‘I am well aware of the hours I’ll need to put in for the job.’

‘Good. Your mobile stays on at all fucking time of the day and night, and if I ever call you and you don’t fucking answer I’ll insert the fucking mobile in your fucking arsehole on the highest vibration setting so you’ll get a fucking hard on anytime I fucking call you.’

‘No need to worry on that score.’ Nickolaj commented.

‘Good.’ Malcolm looked at the brief bio that Sam had given him. ‘So, you know how to keep a fucking schedule, you’ll be working at all sorts of buttfuck o’clock and you know to answer your fucking phone. You’re going to have to fucking learn policy fast and be able to teach ministers their lines. I’m going to start you off prepping some of the junior ministers to ease you in. I do not fucking care how you fucking do it as long as when the cocksucking twats don’t put their fucking feet in their mouths or their asses in the fucking shredder of public opinion.’

‘I’ve done it before in Denmark. I can do it here, Malcolm.’ Nickolaj smiled his best charming smile at the Scot, his hand casually stroking his tie. 

‘This isn’t fucking Denmark. This is the fucking UK. The press here eat fucking ministers’ as a mid-day snack and then shit them out as diarrhea on the morning shows. Your job is to make the ministers so fucking healthy that the press get the worst possible cases of constipation that it would take a fucking ton of laxatives to loose their fucking bowels again. Can you fucking do that?’ Malcolm got up and headed to the whiteboard.

Nickolaj, rising from his seat, watched Malcolm’s ass for a moment before stepping towards the whiteboard himself. As Malcolm filled him in on the schedule and the specific ministers he would be responsible for and the timings for their next scheduled press appearances, Nickolaj listened closely with his arms crossed over his chest. The more he watched Malcolm, the more Nickolaj felt his impression that Malcolm was putting on the perfect front for a man who was in control but wanting to not be. It was just the little flicks of his glance back to Nickolaj to make sure he was still listening and his grand gestures that made Nickolaj want to strip Malcolm’s soul to the core and set him free at least in private.

It was no surprise to Nickolaj that he felt his trousers tighten. Malcolm turned from the whiteboard to say something to Nickolaj and just saw him standing there with an odd smile on his face. ‘What in the fucking hell are you smiling about? You’re supposed to be fucking paying attention because I need you to fucking hit the ground running and get these tit-wankers to do the job they fucking need to do.’ Malcolm got right into Nickolaj’s face, his finger jabbing into the fit man’s chest to feel how solidly built he was. ‘I may not have fucking hired you, cunt, but I can certainly see that you get fucking fired if you can’t jerk these cocks off the way they need to shoot their loads.’

‘I heard about your methods before I agreed to the job, Malcolm, but you are a lot better in person than I would have expected.’

‘What the fucking hell are you talking about?’ malcolm, genuinely puzzled at Nickolaj’s response. 

Nickolaj’s eyes closed slightly, seductively as he reached out to straighten Malcolm’s tie. His fingers drifted down the length of it, leaving Malcolm holding his breath a moment. ‘You like being the one calling the shots, don’t you?’

‘Look, I don’t know what the fuck you’re up to…’ Malcolm stammered slightly and hated that his body was already reacting. 

‘I remember a fellow back in Copenhagen. Just like you.’ Nickolaj continued to play with Malcolm’s tie as he spoke. ‘So much like you. He always told everyone to fuck off, that he could beat them at any game they wanted to try and play. Even wore the same sort of clothes. Loose. But I could tell. I’m good at that. Always have been.’

Malcolm, beginning to feel uncomfortable at the subject they were dancing around, made to step back but the dark blonde man’s hand held tight to his tie with his fingers. ‘I know the slight flush of the skin, the parting of his lips, the barest increase in his breathing. When he was at his best, his wall fell just so slightly.’

‘The only wall you’re going to be seeing is the stone wall outside this building when I have your ass escorted out of here.’ Malcolm was flustered now.

‘That crack in the exterior that lets me see inside,’ Nickolaj tugged on Malcolm’s tie to pull him closer. ‘Inside where I knew he was turned on. The loose clothes could hide the erection from most people but when you get this close…’ Nickolaj’s face was close to Malcolm’s, his breath hot against Malcolm’s ear. The stubble on his chin just barely brushed Malcolm’s cheek. 

‘I’m not,’ Malcolm tried to push back and away but Nickolaj pressed against him. As Malcolm backed up, Nickolaj moved with him until the whiteboard stopped him. A marker fell off the ledge and onto the floor with a muffled thud.

‘Liar.’ The voice was a husky whisper in Malcolm’s ear.

‘Fuck off.’

‘You want that don’t you?’ Nickolaj’s lips were so close to Malcolm’s ear.

‘Bastard.’ Malcolm groaned.

‘I want the truth from you.’ Nickolaj purred.

‘Go.. fuck.. Yourself.’ Malcolm struggled against the hand gripping his tie, the body pressing against him. Fucking hell, Malcolm could feel the rigid cock pressing against him. 

Nickolaj’s voice seemed to drill into Malcolm’s brain. ‘Tell me…’ the hand moved from Malcolm’s tie to lay flat on his chest, pressing on him. ‘The truth.’

‘Fuck…’ Malcolm groaned as he felt his cock throb in his boxers. Yes, he wore loose trousers to hide his erections. Yes, he got fucking turned on when he had someone pinned and cowering at his verbal assaults. By fucking god, right now, this new man he had just met had managed to unhinge his mind and make his entire body want to snap into a million pieces.

‘The truth.’ 

‘Fucker.’ Malcolm still held back. 

Nickolaj laid both hands on Malcolm’s chest, one over each of the Scotsman’s breasts. He moved them slowly until his thumbs could press against Malcolm’s nipples. ‘The truth.’ The voice ordered him again as the pressure grew on his nipples to turn them hard.

‘Fuck.. you.’ Malcolm could feel his balls tighten. 

‘So easy to just say it, Malcolm.’ Nickolaj teased him. Malcolm turned his head away from the stubbled face, trying to not breathe in the man’s scent. ‘The truth. I can feel your body, you know. I know what it’s telling me. Admit it to me.’ Now, NIckolaj pressed further and darted his tongue out to flick against Malcolm’s earlobe. ‘Admit it yourself.’

‘No. Nothing.. ‘ Malcolm choked back his denials as the thumbs pressed harder into his chest. He moaned and swallowed hard. 

‘I like teasing you, Malcolm. It’s making me so fucking hard.’ Nickolaj continued. ‘Tell me.’ 

‘This is bullshit.’ Malcolm squeezed his eyes closed. ‘Don’t fucking do this. You’ll regret it.’

‘But it’s you you’re hurting, Malcolm.’ Nickolaj said. ‘Making your body ache so much when it would be easy to just tell the truth.’

‘I’m not.’ Malcolm felt Nickolaj’s lips sucking on his ear. ‘Nothing…’ He held his breath as the hands moved from his chest to his stomach and then under his suit jacket to his waist, the heat from Nickolaj’s palms could be felt on his skin through his shirt. ‘Stop.’

‘No.’ Nickolaj ran his tongue from just under Malcolm’s ear to the neck of his shirt. 

‘Nick.’ Malcolm put his hands on Nickolaj’s trying to tug them away. He couldn’t. Not here. It wasn’t right, it was too risky. Fuck, he screamed in his head. He wanted to so badly be taken. So long, he thought, since Jamie had done this to him. 

‘Just tell me the truth.’ Nickolaj whispered as his lips hovered over the base of Malcolm’s throat. ‘Tell me the truth and you get what you want.’

‘Fucking cocksucker.’ Malcolm groaned. ‘You’ll pay.’

‘So will you.’ Nickolaj grinned at Malcolm’s struggle. 

Malcolm’s head went back, exposing his neck completely to NIckolaj’s mouth. The tongue ran wetly over Malcolm’s skin until it reached his lower lip. Nickolaj watched Malcolm’s face intently. ‘I will rip your balls off, broil them, coat them in a fucking glaze of your cum and make you fucking eat them, you fucking bastard.’

‘Afterwards.’ Nickolaj’s hand moved from his waist to rest on Malcolm’s neck. ‘Truth.’

Malcolm moaned and looked at Nickolaj directly for the first time since his torture had begun. ‘Take me.’ Malcolm whispered softly. Nickolaj only just heard his words he had spoken so softly. 

The hands moved down to Malcolm’s crotch, cupping his erection gently. The weight of his cock taken in Nickolaj’s hand as he began to massage the Scot slowly. ‘I will.’ Malcolm swallowed, his hands reaching back to hold onto the ledge of the whiteboard. His knuckles turned white as he gripped it hard. Nickolaj smiled at the response. To Malcolm’s surprise and dismay, NIckolaj stepped back. Malcolm’s eyes snapped open wider as he watched the new man slowly unbuckle his tight pants. The thick length of Nickolaj’s cock was easily seen through the light grey fabric. The belt fell loose and the zip strained a moment until it was slid down. His eyes were locked onto Nickolaj’s movements as he reached into his trousers and eased out the throbbing organ. It was engorged and glistened angrily with pre-cum. ‘On your knees.’ Nickolaj spoke sharply.

Malcolm stepped forward and was dropping to his knees. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth and took the cock into his mouth. With a happy sigh, Nickolaj laid a hand gently on Malcolm’s short hair, guiding the Scot’s pace as he sucked along the length of his cock. Malcolm groaned in his throat as he felt the thick head of Nickolaj’s cock slid along his tongue. The taste of his pre-cum made Malcolm’s mouth water, coating the dark blonde man’s member. His large hand rested against Nickolaj’s body, fingers encircling the base of the cock. The same dark blonde tight curls of hair tickled Malcolm’s hand as he held the shaft steady. 

‘Exactly what I expected.’ Nickolaj purred as he watched Malcolm bob up and down his cock. ‘You’ll cum hard when I fuck you.’ Malcolm looked up at NIckolaj, his mouth filled by the large cock. He pulled back to swirl his tongue around the tip and thrusting into the hole. Nickolaj moaned with pleasure.   
Only when Nickolaj was ready did he guide Malcolm’s mouth away from his erection. His cock glistened with the mix of pre-cum and Malcolm’s saliva. With his hand still on Malcolm’s head, Nickolaj had Malcolm stand up and move to his desk. Turning him around, Nickolaj reached around Malcolm’s waist to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers. He didn’t care about anymore foreplay. He also didn’t care about Malcolm’s need except for the ache to fuck the Scot hard. He yanked down the loose trousers. The boxers came next. Malcolm groaned and leaned over the desk, a pile of papers falling over without a care. Nickolaj quickly slid a condom on over his throbbing cock and rubbed the tip firmly over Malcolm’s aching hole. 

Malcolm could only whimper and push back with his hips towards Nickolaj’s teasing fingers. When the engorged head of Nickolaj’s cock spread him open, Malcolm gripped tight to the edge of the desk. The penetration was slow and agonizingly intense until Nickolaj was completely inside Malcolm, the full heavy balls resting against Malcolm’s skin. Nickolaj eased Malcolm into a better position. Then he slid slowly out, causing Malcolm to writhe in response. The rhythm and pace was entirely controlled by Nicolaj. The steady in and out of his cock in Malcolm’s ass slowly built to a growing intense need. Only when he couldn’t hold back his own desire did Nickolaj give in to Malcolm’s begging whimpers. 

There were no words from either man. Only the sounds of their groans, their breathing and the slapping of their bodies as the pace of their sex increased. Nickolaj bit his lips, his fingers digging into Malcolm’s waist as he began to pound harder and faster into him. Malcolm was furiously stroking his own erection. His head was buried in his arm as his body rocked back and forth against the side of his desk from Nickolaj’s thrusts. 

‘Fuck!’ Malcolm choked out the word. ‘Fuck!’ 

Nickolaj threw his head back and moaned low in his throat as his entire body trembled. His orgasm flooded him, making him gasp and arch up into Malcolm. He was buried deep in the Scotsman as he came. Malcolm whimpered loudly and pumped his own cock furiously until he bit hard into the skin of his forearm, cum shooting from his cock against the desk. After slowly slipping out of Malcolm’s ass, Nickolaj ran his hands lightly over Malcolm’s buttocks. 

Turning to face the new man, Malcolm slammed his fist hard into Nickolaj’s firm chest. ‘Fucking bastard. Told you, you’d pay for this.’

Nickolaj grinned and laid a finger on Malcolm’s scowling lips. ‘Our secret. You want this again as much as I do. We’ll make it work and, ‘ Nickolaj winked slowly at Malcolm. ‘When it comes to work, I’ll do everything you want of me and more.’

Malcolm knocked Nickolaj’s hand away from his lips and was about to say something but Nickolaj spoke again. ‘It’s you in public. Me in private. Deal?’

‘Cocksucking son of a bitch.’ Malcolm growled. ‘Deal.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks MalcolmTuckersTangerine for the prompt!


End file.
